


Drifters Edge Incident

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: What happens to the seven while they are hunting a bounty on one tricky target to hold in one place.





	Drifters Edge Incident

In hindsight, the job the seven were sent on had seemed fishy to Faraday since, the town's name was brought up. He voiced his opinion wholeheartedly, “A town doesn't get a name like that for no reason,Sam.”The complaint came.” A town wasn't just nicknamed something like Drifters Edge just for laughs and to keep folks at bay.”

 

They were looking for some girl, he remembered that much, there was a warning on how slippery she could be. The young woman had dodged more federal lawmen then from the border of Arizona to this portion of New Mexico. When the men came too they had no recollection on what had just happened to them.The odd’s out weighted the situation however, he had to agree with that notion from Vasquez. It seemed Goody and Billy felt the same as he and the vaquero.Red was always hard for him to read.  Horne, well,he said some confusing things Faraday couldn't recall.

 

The seven of them had gotten to the town with hardly any issues, it was a small town, not as small as Rose Creek was, but small. He was a gambler, he knew how to read the room most times and now this feeling was just coming in waves  from the whole damn place. “Well ain't this welcoming,” He muttered as he pulled his small bottle out for a drink.

 

He could hear Vasquez chuckling behind him. If this went well, maybe he would fully dive into those, well, whatever they were,after the job was done. For now He needed to focus.

 

They enter livery placing the horses in the stalls. it was clear what Sam's motive one as soon as he flashed the damn wanted poster.

 

“Hell, Sam, you want her to know we are in town? Can't say that's a good plan.”Goody reprimanded as he closed the stall his horse had been placed in.  “She may just leave town for all we know. “He stated as they all ventured out.

 

“She won't leave town ,it's not in her character she wants to keep people from following.”Sam said sounding sure. He had the wanted poster tucked away as they all walked to the saloon.

 

Josh brought his cards out and started to shuffle them, needing something to do.”Well, if all else fails I got cards and some money.”He decided.    
  
\---------------

 

He didn't remember much after they made it to the saloon. He  blacked out and came to in a alleyway leaning against Vasquez who was just waking himself. “Fuck my head, the hell happened?”He grumbled.

 

“How should I know, guero?”Vasquez groaned,holding his hand up to block the sun. Damn it was bright outside, Josh thought as he did the same till a shadow blocked the light out a bit. Making both himself and Vasquez squint at the figure of a woman.

 

“Oh, pobrecito.”She said to them, her accent as thick as Vasquez’.  He could see her face as she bent and offered a hand up. Her hair was long and curly, drawn neatly over one shoulder. He noted how her eyes looked, one darkened by the shade and the other, more chocolate brown, caught in the light. She wore a inviting smile on her lips, which looked stained slightly crimson. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

 

However he took her offered help up before turning to give Vasquez the same, "Thank you Miss.” He told her,turning back to look at her now that  they were on their feet. He looked her over now that he was standing, she wore pants, leather with the same button work down them that Vasquez’ had, no vest but a white button shirt that fit tightly. Her gun belt sat slightly tilted on her hip.

 

She offered them both a warm smile and now the eeriness of familiarity sank in more. He found himself and Vas sparing a look at one another, till sound of a gun clicking came from just to the side of  them.

 

“Lo siento.”The unnamed Mexican woman chuckled at them both, drawing her gun out as well. “You se, you were both out for sometime and my partner and I well. We need all the money you have on you. Ahora.”She snaps. 

 

“Whoa, wait a minute, mis,  you can't just."Faraday started, but fell silent when the barrel of this woman's companion found its way into his shoulder. He spared a look over his shoulder seeing a shorter male. Possibly a teenage boy with a bandana over His mouth peering at him fiercely from under the brim of a hat.

 

“Guero?”Vas hissed going for his gun just before a shot went off in the air and another just off to Faraday's side. The bullet grazed Joshua’s bicep

 

“Shit!” Josh hissed, grabbing his arm. His fingers wet and warm and it burns and he staggers slightly. He stiffened as hands came into contact with him,turning him in as a support,”I'm good. I swear.”He gritted out.

 

“Cállate, Faraday déjame ver.”Vas words of worry flood his ears, he feels a grabbing at his hand letting it be loosened for the other to  inspect.

 

The woman and her partner approached them both just as Vasquez . She tapped her gun to her holster before placing it inside securely. “The money, gentlemen. Please?”She tells them again with more sternness in her voice. 

 

Joshua breathed out of his nose hotly and reached his clean hand slowly into his pocket  pulling out his slip of money.  He passed it up, shaking with the adrenaline rushing through him.

 

Vasquez did the same before both figures left them there in the alleyway, shaken and bleeding, in Faraday's case at least. “What the fuck just happened?”

  
\---------------   
  


The pair of them soon were heading for the saloon as soon as Vasquez had patched up the wound using the sleeve of Faraday’s soiled shirt as a makeshift bandage. They spotted Sam first at a corner table.

 

“Just what in the hell happened to you?”A voice drawled from just behind them both, making Faraday flinch. He turned his head back to look at Goodnight with some lady, both of their eyes locked on the pair.

 

“Here, come to our table,  Jackie can fix that arm up for ya, darlin’.”The woman besides Goody said with the same drawl and tone in her voice. “You boys look like you seen a ghost, come along  now.” She urged them, setting the chair she was carrying down to push both men forward . 

 

“What's... what?”Josh asked as the rest of the table came into view. Eight heads turned in their direction. “Sam, what in the hell is happening here.”He asked.

 

“We are not sure, Son.”A woman said in response he watched her dark eyes drop to the arm he was supporting.”Jackie, think you can patch that arm up for him?” She gestured to an older, soft looking woman besides Jack who nodded and stood from her seat as he was pushed into a chair.

 

It just started to hit him what kind of hell it was they stepped into. He felt his world spin before he shook his head to clear it.”Wait, you are a Sam too?” he found his voice asking as soon as the name hit his ears

 

“Hm? Ohh yes, not fully Sam. It's just what they all call me.”She said and nodded, "Samantha Chisolm. Jacqueline Horne is the one fixin your arm up. And Goody is the one who lead you over with your own Goodnight.”

 

“And this charming lady across from you is my Billy.” The woman, Goodnight, spoke up over his shoulder. He now noticed the petite woman as she drew a drag from her smoke. ”Finally that quiet young lady over in the corner is Red. We were a mighty worried though when both of your bodies didn't show up here. Though it was a shock when we went through your effects finding out who y'all were.”She said as she inched around to perch by the Korean woman.

 

“We were not worried about them," The Comanche woman piped up from her corner softly. 

 

“Son, what did happen to your arm."Jackie asked him as she pulled his sleeve up to clean and inspect his wound.She then spoke in a tone that sounded like she was going far off and away”Luckily this may only need a few bit of needle work, just a few.”

 

“We, uhh, er, well, we were mugged?”Vasquez spoke up now finally, moving away from Faraday's chair to take up one of his own.

 

“Yeah, by a gorgeous Mexican woman, don't give me that look Vas, and some teenage boy.”Faraday cut in and shot Vas a look when the man bristled at his statement,”Held us at gunpoint and the damn kid shot me in the arm.”

 

“Mexican woman and a teenage boy? Ah hell Sam. That's what they decided to do.”Miss Robichaux 

said with a pointed stare. 

 

Joshua looked puzzled.  His eyes shifting to Vasquez who gave the look back. The noise of the door squeaking open came accompanying laughter. Joshua almost jumped out of the damn chair, if only Miss. Horne hadn't been holding him.

 

Two women had entered the bar, laughter rising between them, it died as their eyes fell on the group in a stunned manner.

 

“Ah ,what the hell ,Sam. I thought we were going to avoid them,not get all cozy and mingle.”The pretty little auburn-haired woman grumbled, her eyes matching his own, her hat, her everything. Her stature wasn't like his own, she wasn't talland her left cheek had a thin long scar on it. But it was him, or ,well, not him exactly. He also knew that was a lie to himself to make it all seem better.

 

The other woman however, his mouth dropped open in recognition washed over him. “Son of a. It was you!”He shot at the Latina as he looked her over then to Vas and then back. “Where in the hell is the boy that was with you. “

 

“Who you calling a boy? I ain't no boy the last time I checked.” And this nearly had Vasquez falling from his chair.”You told me I looked feminine still, Allie.”   
  
“Cause I know what you look like under- Aye don’t hit me!”The woman, now addressed as Allie,hissed at the other woman rubbing her arm in a dramatic manner, and Joshua was definitely having deja vue as he looked over to his own Vasquez, who only raised his brow at the man.   
  
“Don’t give me that look, Vas.”He grumbled at him, not really annoyed at the man.”I want my money back."He said turning to the woman holding his hand out for them.

 

His other self shared a look with Allie then they both looked past him to what he guessed were the Sams and came forward. “Fine. Here.”She grumbled as the money was slapped back into his hand.

 

“Why thank you kindly.” Joshua forced out in a snarky sarcastic tone.”I very much appreciate it.”

 

“Why did you shoot him? I was there too and I was equally unarmed.“He wasn't expecting Vasquez to pose that question to the women. He also knew it was fair to ask given Vasquez had been qually blindsided and even more of a target.

 

“I don't like your face. Allie had the same thing to say. Called me a menace.”The unnamed lady Faraday said shrugging.”Sam, you get us breakfast yet? I am starving.“She then said stepping around him and the others to sit at the table.

 

Josh watched her with a scowl plastered to his face. A boot tapping his own snapped him back and he looked up to see Allie looking down at him warning and knowing in her dark eyes before she too, passed him by. 

 

“You know, Vas? Lady you is not so bad.”He said out of spite, only to get a knock in the head from Vasquez, as well as some Spanish curses.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags when I think of them lol I don't know how to tag this cause jt not technically genderbending if they went through a reality change


End file.
